Un homme patient
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: Sa patience avait toujours été sa plus grande force. [Complete]
1. One-Shot

Titre: Un homme patient

Auteur: Uld Ases

Chapitre: 01/01

Couples/Personnages: Didyme/Marcus, Aro, Caius, Volturi

Public: PG-13

Déni: Je ne possède pas Twilight

Avertissements: Mort de personnages.

Sommaire: _Sa patience avait toujours été sa plus grande force._

Notes: 11 mots à inclure dans l'OS : _Morsure + Sang + Volturi + Affrontement + Végétarisme + Humain + Dons + Voyage + Soif__+ Nettoyer + Cendre_

Beta(s):

Graphiques :

* * *

Il avait toujours été un homme patient. Il n'avait ni le charisme ni l'ambition d'Aro, ni la beauté ni la force de Caius. Tous les nouveaux et beaucoup d'anciens vampires ne pensaient pas beaucoup du troisième chef des _Volturi_. Didyme avait vu au-delà de l'apparence. Comment une femme si jeune, si belle, si pleine de vie avait accepté d'être sa compagne, Marcus ne le comprenait pas. Mais il n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe.

Carlisle Cullen, ou Stregone Benefico, comme il s'était fait connaître ici, à Volterra, était l'un des rares à apprécier Marcus, comme un ami. Et Marcus l'avait aimé également. Lui et Didyme avaient été intrigués par son _végétarisme_, eux qui ne s'étaient jamais nourris que de _sang_ _humain_. Mais Didyme et Marcus avaient compris, qu'après avoir vécu avec la mort d'un grand nombre d'innocents qui étaient des soi-disant vampires, sorcières ou loup-garou, Carlisle ne voulait pas d'autres âmes sur sa conscience.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils se liaient à Carlisle et ils avaient décidé de donner une chance à un régime végétarien. Carlisle allait partir en _voyage_, visiter le monde et Didyme et Marcus avaient décidé de le suivre. Aro avait donné son accord, au grand étonnement de Marcus. Il aimait Aro, il était son frère mais il n'était pas aveugle à l'ambition de son beau-frère. Puis, Didyme était morte. Tout ce qui lui restait de sa pétillante et heureuse épouse n'était qu'un tas de _cendres_.

* * *

« Tu pensais vraiment que je ne savais pas qui avait tué ma compagne, Aro ? » Ledit Aro était incapable de bouger. L'une des vampires fidèles à Marcus le tenait prisonnier, ainsi que Caius. Il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de la jeune femme.

« Marcus, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Aro tentait, tant bien que mal, de sortir de cette dangereuse situation.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui a ordonné le meurtre de Didyme ! » Les ongles de Marcus s'enfoncèrent dans le visage étonné du chef non-officiel des Volturi.

« Marcus, s'il te plaît. » Aro commençait à entrevoir sa fin, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Que t'avait-elle fait, Aro ? Ta propre sœur ? »

« Vous alliez partir ! » cria Aro, son visage arborant maintenant une grimace de haine. « Tu m'étais nécessaire, Marcus ! »

« Nécessaire ? Est-ce tout ce qui t'intéresse, Aro ? Ta pathétique ambition d'être le chef incontesté de la nation Vampire ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je collectionne les vampires possédant des _dons_ ? Des dons utiles ? Bien entendu que mon ambition est la chose la plus importante pour moi ! Même plus que ma famille ! »

« Ta _soif_ de pouvoir n'a d'égale que ta soif de sang, Aro. Et toi Caius ? Ne te doutais-tu de rien ? » Caius avait beau être un soldat, il savait que mentir à Marcus n'apporterait rien.

« Je m'en doutais, mais je n'ai eu aucune preuve. Mais je n'en ai pas cherché non plus. Tant que Volterra était sûre, tant que notre mode de vie était sûr, rien d'autre ne m'intéressait. » Marcus soupira.

« Au moins, tu es honnête. Ta mort sera rapide. Ne t'en fait pas pour Athenodora, sa mort sera tout aussi rapide. » Avant qu'il ne puisse même parler en la défense de son épouse, Caius s'enflamma spontanément. Un autre vampire, qu'Aro avait décrété presque inutile, était responsable de cette mort. Aro commençait à penser que ce pseudo-_affrontement_ entre les 3 chefs des Volturi ne finirait pas en sa faveur. Il semblait qu'il s'était laissé tomber dans la complaisance et s'était reposé sur ses lauriers. Avec Chelsea contrôlant les relations et loyautés de Marcus, il pensait n'avoir rien à craindre. La mort de Didyme doit lui avoir donné plus de force mentale qu'il ne le croyait. Et lui qui savait tout de tout le monde, grâce à son don. Celui qui lui permettait de connaître chacun mieux qu'ils ne se connaissaient. Il semblerait que son don lui ait fait défaut.

Aro repensa à la mort de sa sœur. Peu importait qu'il l'aimait, elle avait été un obstacle. Mais sa mort semblait être la raison de sa chute plus que le fait qu'elle reste en vie et emmène Marcus loin de Volterra. Cela avait été son erreur et il la payait cher. Il avait pensé que la mort de sa sœur assurerait le fait que Marcus resterait avec eux et qu'il pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs à sa guise. Peut-être que les laisser partir aurait été un choix plus judicieux. Ils seraient sans doute revenus après quelques années mais Aro ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et maintenant, tout était fini pour lui. Il allait mourir, c'était la fin d'une série d'évènements qu'il avait commencé en prononçant la mort de Didyme.

Marcus regardait celui qui avait partagé son existence pendant des siècles et qui était la plus proche famille qu'il avait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait découvert il y a quelques siècles. Aro avait commandité la mort de sa bien-aimé Didyme. Il se souvenait comment il l'avait découvert. Heidi lui avait apporté une jeune femme dans ses appartements personnels. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, qu'il se nourrisse seul, à l'abri des regards des autres. La jeune femme avait été une diseuse de bonne aventure, comme on disait. Elle lui avait tiré les cartes, lui avait dit des choses que seule sa Didyme savait, notamment qui avait orchestré sa mort. Puis la jeune femme s'était préparée à la _morsure_ du Vampire, comme ça, sans peur dans ses yeux bruns. Il lui avait demandé son nom, Delphine. Il l'avait trouvé amusant. Didymes était une cité connue pour son sanctuaire oraculaire d'Apollon, tout comme Delphes. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas était une coïncidence. Ses canines se portèrent à son cou et quand il les enfonça dans sa chair, tout ce qu'il put entendre fut un soupir.

« Tuez-le Hector. Ensuite, il faudra _nettoyer_ la pièce. Je veux cependant que chacun ait une urne dans laquelle repose leurs cendres. Elles serviront de rappel. »

« Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, Mon Seigneur. »

« Merci Hector. » Marcus se dirigea vers ses appartements. Ils laisseraient ses Enfants s'occuper des autres Volturi. Certains étaient trop fidèles à Aro ou Caius. Les loups-garous prisonniers n'avaient été que trop heureux de prendre leur revanche sur le Vampire blond et ses suiveurs. Ils pourraient continuer à garder Volterra ou se trouver un petit coin tranquille pour vivre en meute. La plupart avait décidé de faire une cité lupine, comme Volterra. Marcus s'en réjouissait à l'avance. Pour la pérennité de leurs races, ils devaient s'allier. Marcus n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas voir qu'une alliance avec les loups-garous serait bénéfique. Les Dévoyés seraient beaucoup plus faciles à attraper ainsi, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

* * *

« C'est fait ? » Marcus sourit.

« Oui, ma chère. » Delphine sourit. Marcus n'avait pas cru sa chance lorsque, ce jour-là, il avait rencontré la réincarnation de sa Didyme. Il l'embrassa. Ses pouvoirs lui avaient confirmé ce que son cœur et son âme lui avaient dit dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle avait beau ne pas ressembler physiquement à la femme qu'il avait connu mais c'était bien elle. Une nouvelle aube se levait pour la nation vampire. Il faudrait du temps avant qu'elle n'atteigne son zénith mais cela n'était pas un problème pour Marcus. Il avait toujours été un homme patient.


	2. Notes & RaR

_**11 Octobre 2012**_

Merci à Cello-no-Tenshi et à pyreneprincesse d'avoir favorisé cette histoire. "Un homme patient" est fini mais si vous aimez Twilight, allez lire "I love you for a long time", attention, slash et threesome ainsi que bashing donc, si vous n'aimez pas...

* * *

_**13 Octobre 2012**_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_pyreneprincesse_

___Merci a toi_

* * *

Réponse à pyreneprincesse

Je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel! N'hésite pas à m'envoyer des MP si tu as des questions ou autres.


End file.
